Filthy Little Mudblood
by Death Eater's Btch
Summary: When love is found in the odd places. Could it be a death eater and a muggle born are in love? That one of the member of the members of the golden trio are more of a beast then Draco Malfoy could ever be. Is it possible for Draco and Hermione to be so perfectly in love while Ron his a horrid and bitter man?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The obsession

It was the golden trios sixth year and for Hermione Granger she could feel the impending doom coming. She knew it was only around the corner. She watched as her friend Harry went on and on about Draco Malfoy. All she could do is roll her eyes and occasionally try to convince him otherwise. Even if Draco was she somehow doubted he would be very much of a threat. She looked out the train window and thought about her plan. She already knew that once the war started she would lose her parents. She doubted Harry or Ron would understand her annoyance with the topic. It was a simple explanation while she worried for her family and her life they worried about Draco Malfoy. She then though back to all the times he called her names. The words "Filthy Little Mudblood" ringing in her head. Everything came crashing down on her in waves of sadness. It was bad enough it was hard for her to mask. So when Harry left the compartment even though normally she would have objected more she took no notice. She knew if she even tried to speak all that would be conjured up was tears.

He walked out and did not come back even as they got off the train. This worried her, but she departed and entered hogwarts in the hopes of finding him inside. When there was still no sign of him she began to worry. Meanwhile Draco had cursed Harry and decided to send him on his way back home as Harry lay invisible on the floor unable to move. His nose bloody and his dignity damaged. Draco walked off and Luna found him. The one thing playing in Draco's mind was not only how to make Potter pay, but on how to make Granger his. He smirked as he got off the train and Harry with Luna got off ten minutes later. They all ate dinner and Harry explained the events that had taken place. Harry now even more convinced that Draco was a death eater while Hermione still thought her friend was delusional.

She felt such rage that she could not control herself. She finished eating and as they all cleared out snuck off. She quickly cast a dillusionment charm on herself. She walked quickly down to the dungeons and settled outside the Slytherin dorms. Careful to stay in the dark and out of people's way; she positioned herself between two pillars. She finally heard a girl mutter the password. She then ran in behind her. She smirked as she got in and with just enough luck saw Draco walking towards his room. She thought of how she should of figured the rich prat would have his own room. She swiftly ran in before he could get there the door already wide open for her. She looked around absorbing the beautiful ebony dressers, a large walk in closet, a large magical book case, and a king sized bed with a matching ebony pillars and emerald silver drapes. There was silver satin sheets and of course to top it all off matching tiles and a chandelier. Her mouth dropped as she looked around with envy.

Draco shut the door and she removed the charm. Her glare stiff as she held her wand out at him. She slowly approached and he only stood there smirking. His face as smug as it could be. He looked around and back at her. His voice came out deep and silky.

"So tell me Granger just why you are in my bed chambers?". Even the way he said the words dripped with the implication or sex. He knew that was not why she was there, but still enjoyed making her mad. Her face went completely red and he grinned as the thought that it might not be all anger that is causing her face to be red. His snarky "Hmm" only seemed to enraged her more. She stepped forward and pressed her wand into his chest. Her voice coming out harsh and yet very shaky.

"Tell me w-why you had the nerve to lay your hands on one of my friends?'. He smirked and while she was distracted with looking up into his face for a reaction he grabbed her wand and forcefully pushed her onto the floor. He then pinned her and through the wand across the room. His grin even wider as she stared up at him wide eyed. She was so scared and she looked away from him. She was unable to look him in the eyes for fear of the strong passion she could see inside them from burning into her. He smirked and blew on her neck and lightened the pressure slightly by shifting his weight. His voice came out in a long mellow tone that sounded as if he was bored, but Hermione knew he was more than amused.

"Oh Granger I hit him because just like you he thought he was sneaky". He then leaned down and nibbled her neck "You have become very beautiful Hermione. I recommend next time when you want to confront a male you do it in public";he drew away and stood up. His eyes watching and she had a large blush as she spoke her voice was even shakier than previously.

"D-Draco don't make stupid jokes you know you don't like me". She could feel her emotions spilling over as all the cruel things that had been done to her came flooding back. Including the things Draco had done. It hurt her and he could see it as she seemed to have a flashback. It looked extremely painful. One flashback led to another until she was flashing back to Ron beating her savagely. She shut her eyes and breathed out slowly. He looked at her a little shocked and stepped closer leaning his head down. He reached his hand up to her face and lifted it towards him, so that she was looking him in his eyes. His voice came out filled with worry.

"Now Hermione why might that be?". At this she slowly came back to reality and recoiled a little at his touch. She tried to look back down, but he would not let her. Her breathing was fast and uneven as she stood there anxiously staring up at draco. Her eyes wondering downward and could only see his hand and apart of his body or her eyes would wander up towards the ceiling. She tried so hard to avoid eye contact as she spoke. Her words heart breaking and her terror obvious, but not there because of Draco.

"Because all you think of me as is a filthy mudblood". Her statement hit Draco hard and all he could do is shake his head gently no and she pushed him away from her. She did not want to be manipulated anymore and she was scared. Her eyes staring at him in tears. She was trapped as there and she knew it. She could not run out if he told everyone she was there. She sighed and looked away.

"It is not funny Malfoy". His eyes seemed to show his guilt and sorrow the most. He knew he was childish when he was younger. He had always had a crush on Hermione, but now because of his foolish actions she thinks he hates her. He swallowed hard and stepped forward. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. He had no plans on turning for her because he never cared about blood status he only played pretend for his family's sake. Her eyes widened and he pulled away. He muttered one last soft thing before she departed from his room.

"Hermione I love you". She left dumbfounded here she went there to yell and scream at Draco and instead she had shared a momentary kiss. As she walked back to her common room with her disillusionment charm on she thought of how Harry was without a doubt obsessive and insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Powerful revelations

A week had passed and not a day out of that week had she stopped thinking about Draco Malfoy. She found that her school work was slipping ever so slightly. If she was not careful she would start getting T for trolls. Of course she knew this was an over exaggeration. She sighed at she looked down at her work. She knew that only using five books to do the research may make her work slightly skewed. She then watched as Harry sat next to her using the Half Blood Princes book. It was so annoying to have to compete with someone who was no longer even a student at Hogwarts. She bit down on her lip and sighed. She had decided that with all the competition with this Half Blood Prince and with Draco on her mind work would be impossible. She opened a book for a bit of reading. The book had been a muggle physcology book and she found it interesting. She then got to a point in the book where it read "Nobody should ever stay around an abuser and people should be careful not to become an abusive person as a result of the abuse". Those words hit Hermione hard and she had to excuse herself.

She at first walked quickly out the common room with her book in one hand and her purse in the other. The she started to run. Most people would look and wonder what Hermione was running from the answer was simply everything. She was running from her past, present, and future. She did not want to think about what love was, if she should forgive/trust Ron, and that inevitably she would have to destroy her parents memories of her. She ran down to the lake and collapsed against the nearby tree and fell on to her knees. She broke down into sobs as so many revelations hit her. Ron scared her and that was the one that hurt the most. Her own best friend or ex best friend scared her. She even had romantic feelings for him at one point, but he started to act strange. She then began to have flash backs.

(WARNING FLASHBACKS ARE GRAPHIC AND ASSAULT,TORTURE,MENTAL/EMOTIONAL ABUSE, AND LOTS OF BLOOD/GORE. Hermione does get to remain a virgin for Draco though. I SHIPPPPP IT!)

Flashback #1:

Hermione arrived in the commons after the yule balls. She had been crying and her makeup was smeared everywhere. She had assumed that like Harry Ron would have gone to bed as Hermione had commanded. The common room was empty except for one other person. Ronald Weasley sat in a chair in the dark corner of the room waiting. He had slipped downstairs in the middle of the night. He stood up and walked over to Hermione from behind. He then pinned her against the wall and growled. His eyes burning with rage that nobody could understand. He then roughly turned her around to look at her. Blood was leaking out of her nose from her being brutally shoved into a wall. He looked at her fiercely his eyes unwavering. He muttered under his breath.

"You'r mine". He then quickly wrapped his hands around her neck and started to squeeze. Hermione gasped and struggled as her face began to change colors. He then lessened pressure and leaned down planting a kiss forcefully on her lip. He then pulled away and smirked. "If you tell anyone it will ruin everything and defeating Voldemort will be impossible. Plus you know that it is true and that you have always been mine and always will be mine". He then sat back down in the chair and watched her head off to bed with a smirk. She had made the mistake of listening and covering it up.

The flashback faded and another began almost as soon as the other had stopped.

Flashback #2:

Hermione lay asleep in the common room. Harry and her friends had been watching her protectively as Hermione laid there. It began to get late and Ron said he would watch her. It seemed like a good idea to the other clueless Gryffindors. Soon the common room was empty of everyone except for him and Hermione. He smirked at her sleeping form and reached down and began to fondle her breasts. She let out a small whimper in her sleep and he liked that. He then quickly took her wand and cast a silencing spell. He climbed on top of her grinning and squeezed her breasts hard. She woke up and screamed. Which only made him grin more and squeeze harder. Hermione struggled to get him off of her and he leaned down and bit her neck hard enough he drew blood. She wailed in pain and he chuckled against her neck. The amusement he was getting out of this made Hermione sick to her stomach. He began grinding against Hermione's panties and she gasped and sobbed. He then pulled away and did the worst thing he could do. His voice deep and cruel, so much so that nobody could ever picture it that way unless they were there. His words so unforgivable.

"Crucio!" his wand was pointed at her and he laughed. She withered and screamed in agony. Her body convulsing and shaking relentlessly. He stopped for a moment and then repeated it again. He only laughed louder and louder the flashes from the curse lit up the room. He smirked and stopped "Remember Hermione you are mine. Nobody will believe I do this and if they do I'll kill them. Nobody will take you from me. Plus why would they the only people who don't think of you as just a filthy mudblood are my family, Harry, and the other Gryffindor's." He paused for a second and snarled "and none of them are interested in being with you Hermione. I am your only option". Tears ran down her face and he walked off grinning and left her to sob while she was inside his silencing spell.

The flashback faded again and then to the last time.

Flashback 3:

Hermione stood outside close to the whomping willow. She had already been crying and it was now her safe place from Ron for the time being. She had her back turned to the castle as she sat on the damp grass. She wanted no one to see her tears. Her face was in her arms and her arms were on top of her legs. Her legs tucked in by her chest and she looked dreadful. She shut her eyes and let her sobs roll. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She went to turn to see who it was, but it had been to late. Ron was standing above her his glare cruel. She backed up and sighed she would rather be hit by the whomping willow then deal with him. He cast another silencing charm and smirked. He then muttered another very unforgivable word. His voice cruel and cold as ice.

"Imperio" he smirked as he cast the spell on Hermione. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over. He then cast a spell at the willow making it cease its movements. He grabbed her arm and drug her into the shrieking shack. What a perfect spot he thought. He can make the shrieking return to the infamous shrieking shack. He tossed her onto the nearby bed and grinned. "Strip Hermione". He said this with an satisfied tone as he watched her stand and began to strip her clothing off. She attempted to cover herself. He glared and his voice came out cruel again "crucio!". She screamed and crumpled into a ball. He ceased his use of the cruciatus curse after five minutes. He spoke again "You are never to hide your body from me when I command you to show it to me! You are also to call me daddy or master when we are alone together. Now touch yourself you good for nothing slut". She sobbed more as her hand began to rub her breast and play with her nipple on one side and the other snaked down her body to her pussy. She inserted two fingers into her pussy and whimpered in pain. She was a virgin and it hurt her so much. Ron still was not satisfied he wanted to be the one to cause her the type of pain the cruciatus curse caused with his own bare hands. His next command was cruel and unusual. His voice rang out cruel and angry "You are not allowed to stop touching yourself no matter what unless I say to stop. If at any point in time you do touch yourself you have to think of me". He then walked over and grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. She was still going none stop and this made him grin. He then took one arm and bent it back. She whimpered at first but that was not enough for him. He pushed her onto her knees to make it easier. He wanted blood and lot of it. Her arm was bent so the her palm and the back of her elbow was facing him and he got a devilish idea. He lifted up his foot and stomped on her arm. A loud snap was heard along with a pained scream. Blood covered the floor and Hermione's bone could be seen. The blood spattered and coated both his shoe and the floor. He grinned as she screamed and sobbed in pain. Still touching herself with one hand. He then grabbed the other arm and repeated the action. Her wails increasing. Her arms moved back to her sex and kept rubbing causing the agony to increase because she was forced to touch herself. Her blood coated her body and he gave another command "suck my cock like the dirty whore you are". She sobbed and he pulled out his girth and stood in front of her. He grabbed her hair in both of his fists and began to thrust. She sobbed and chocked as he fucked her face. He came slowly, but was annoyed with how her teeth scraped against him. She had technically done everything as commanded she was just not good at blow jobs. When he finished he conjured up a pair of plyers with the command "Only move to touch yourself". He took the pliers in his hand and one by one began to rip out her teeth. Her screams were agonizing and she continued as commanded. Afterward she had passed out and he silently healed her. Then cleaned her up. He had done a bad job at the healing, but enough that Madam Pomfrey was not needed. He took her to the common room and laid a note next to her that read "Hermione go no where alone with other guys or by yourself"-love Ron. She awoke only to read it and brake down in sobs.

END OF FLASHBACKS

She finally came back out of the flashback and gasped for air. She heard a familiar sound approaching foot steps. Again she was to late except this time instead of the angry eyes of Ron she saw the soft eyes of Draco. He pulled her into a long embraced and looked at her worried. He knew she would not look like she did from just him and he needed to know why she was like this. He pointed his wand at her and muttered legilimens. He saw it all. Her feelings towards him, her fear towards Ronald, and her grief over what she feared was going to be the loss of her parents. He held her and withdrew from her mind. His words short and simple.

"I'll kill him". He looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was surprised when she kissed back. He held her in his arms and then looked into her eyes. "Hermione I have always been in love with you". She looked into his eyes and then he smiled "Will you be my girlfriend?". It was so simple and shocking to her. She nodded yes and looked up at him. She knew that it would not be so simple for long, but she did not care. She had one strong hold now.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: one of the main reasons it takes me so long to make chapters is because my goal for all my stories is to make each new chapter longer than the last one! Hope you enjoy the story. Also any ships you want me to write about I may do. Although I can not promise it will be exactly the way you like.

Chapter 3: But You're A Slytherin And Gryffindor?

Hermione felt so much better. It had only been the night before when she agreed to be Draco's girlfriend, yet she already felt this feeling of she had been slightly foolish, but she just felt safe because of Draco. She shut her eyes and sighed as she dressed herself slowly and looked over her figure. She was stress free for once and she felt genuinely happy. She looked in the mirror and felt both confident and radiant. She honestly felt sexy and attractive. She looked at her school outfit and slowly used transfiguration to alter it slightly. She also cast some spells on her hair to tame it a bit and her teeth and face to clean it. She then put on some light magical make up that does not ever fade unless you use a spell and a hair piece she had transfigured. It was in the form of a butterfly clip that had wings that flashed different color on that background. She than took a sip of some potion that helped improve her figure. She wanted to be Malfoy material in order to please her boyfriend plus she always wanted an excuse to do these things. She thought to herself that nothing could ruin the day she was having. She wondered if she would ever be enough for a Slytherin. In her mind they were supposed to be ambitious and she could not understand what Draco would get from her. She was not all that attractive in her mind and she was not a pureblood. No, Hermione was just a regular witch all she had was brains or that is what she believed. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. How it could work she was not exactly sure. She then thought about an interesting and comforting fact Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were originally best friends. They only thing separating them was their views on blood status. Was that not the only thing that had been separating her and Draco for so long? She prayed it would stop interfering and with the war coming how could it not?

As she walked down to the great hall she caught both knowing and curious looks from those closest to her including the one person she wished she was not close to. She drew in a deep breath and approached the table. She sat down next to Ginny and Harry. Who had a look of happiness and shock. This did not bug her. It was the look Ron was giving her and she could feel the gaze of Draco in her direction. She gulped hard and tried to brace herself for the obvious arguement that was about to ensue. She looked at the ground as she walked her feeling of radiance and happiness quickly fading.

Finally someone broke the ice "Hermione why do you seem so happy today? Do you have someone in your love life?". Ginny said this with a certain tone of voice that hinted her happiness at the idea that Hermione Jean Granger has a boyfriend. She got the feeling that Ginny was hoping her brother Ron was her boyfriend or at least her crush. She sighed and looked away without giving a response. Shaking her head with a shrug. She went to eating her food. Ron's gaze and Draco's increased in intensity. She felt a harsh kick to her shin and suppressed a hiss of pain. He looked at her and cocked his head at her and spoke with a rageful tone of voice that ran shivers down her spine.

"Hermione care to explain why Draco Bloody Malfoy is staring at you? Is he the one you are flirting with? Dear god tell me you have not done anything with that prat!". Hermione sat there her mouth wide open looking like a fish out of water. Her eyes so wide you would think her eyes were going to pop out her head. When she would attempt to respond a faint ehh noise or uhh sound would only escape. Ginny and Harry looked at her in horror. Ron's response was only to yell more. "You have to be bloody kidding Hermione? With that idiot? You are interested in the prat! I can't believe it! How dumb can you be! He is a..". At this point his voice dropped and he leaned forward " You and me both know he is a death eater. Look 'mione this can not be a thing anymore. It is dangerous he is just using you and he just thinks of you as a filthy mudblood. This is enough we have to put a stop to this. Don't turn yourself into some death eater's whore". Hermione shook in fear she knew worse was going to happen. What was she to do? Where was she to run? The only way to stop Ron at this point would be to kill him. He had such perfect leverage on her. How did she know Draco really cared for her?

At this Ginny had gone red in the face "Ronald! How dare you talk to Hermione like that! You should show her some respect. I may not approve, but I will not force it on her. What if it works for her and Draco? Let them worry about that all we can do is be here for her. I quite frankly just think a Slytherin and Gryffindor will almost never work as a couple". The whole great hall had heard and gone silent and then an explosion of rumors burst forth now as if Hermione was not sitting right there. Ron had to stop now a family member had interfered and the one closest to his mother too. He had not chance of argue. Harry just looked at Hermione worried and she continued to eat. She took a bite of her porridge and looked away. She would do anything to end this conversation. The bruise on her leg evident. Ron was pushing his luck and he would soon learn Draco Malfoy was not one to cross. Harry finally spoke with a voice that sounded worried, but she was not sure if it was because of Draco.

"Hermione I just want you to be careful and safe. If anyone ever hurts you know matter who it is just know you can always come to me". His gaze seemed calculating as if he may have realized Ron just injured Hermione. Perhaps suspected Ron of his assaults. That or he thought Draco was the one doing the things Ron was doing. Either way it was bound to get out to him. She just prayed it would at the right time. She then nodded slowly. Nothing was better than having a friends like Harry and Ginny. She did not want to ruin that of course or cause them heartache. She rushed out the great hall and noticed that Draco seemed to follow suit.

Hermione was by one of the staircases sobbing and she saw him. He was walking up slowly and her first instinct was to tackle him, so that was exactly what she did. She acted on impulse without thinking. She never realized that she did not need to give Draco anymore of a reason to want Ron dead. As she sobbed into his shoulder he rubbed her back and played with her hair. He looked her over and saw the large bruise. At that point it had only been five minutes and it was already various colors and shades of purple, green, black, red, and blue. It was swollen enough that it was larger than Ron's foot. She recognized the knowing look of anger and rage that reminded her of Ron, but there was also something else there. She could see it, but she was unsure what exactly it was. She did theorize the correct answer though,of course the smartest witch of her age would, she thought she could see love in his eyes. His voice came out in a hiss as he held her. After seeing the look in his eyes and expression on his face any doubt she had of Draco's love her seemed to fade fast. There was no way this much love could be faked not even by an evil death eater.

"Did he hit you? Did he hurt you? When did he and Why?" he sounded so sure as he asked. Hermione closed her eyes and began to cry again. This time silently. She felt such inner turmoil as she realized that her supposed best friend was a monster and the evil Draco Malfoy was her angel. She shock and kissed his lips and ran her hand across his face. She felt electricity course through her veins. She pulled away and muttered in a small voice.

"When he found out about you a second ago he kicked me. I-it is not that b-bad and I'll be fine". Her eyes were red and swollen as she looked at the floor with sadness. She was losing all control as she began sobbing again. She felt such pain in her chest as she thought of how trapped she felt. "I-I am... scared ...s-so... sc -scared ...Draco" she said in a small voice in between sobs. She was not moving off his shoulder as she held on as if for dear life. "I-I do n-not wa-want to be hu-h-hurt anymore" she said and he seemed to be seething with rage. She could feel it along with his over all concern. She looked up at him and paused for a second "Ginny s-said a Gryffindor a-and a Slytherin ca-can't work. D-do you th-think we wi-will work?". As Draco looked into the girl he loved eyes he let out a grunt and a nod as he dipped his head down to take her lips into a deep kiss. His tongue first brushing her lip and then entering. He would nibble occasionally and grin when she gasped. He began to explore her mouth and had to stop when it was time to go to class. He walked her to hers and smirked. He would make someone tabs on her for him 24'7. She would never be hurt by that weasily again. He already had Ron's fate planned.

Draco contemplated as well if he and Hermione would be able to make it last throughout a war. He then decided that he would do anything to be with her, so all else did not matter. He looked into her eyes and cleared his throat. His words came out stern, but still soft. His eyes full of anger and determination that burned with in him like a raging fire.

"I need you to promise that me or one of my friends can escort you everywhere. Also that you will avoid being alone with that bastard at all costs. Try not to stay out late or go anywhere by yourself until I have defused the situation. If you need to go somewhere I can buy you an owl and you can send me a letter informing me". He finished his ramble and held Hermione's face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I just don't know if I could live with myself if I let him hurt you". He did know actually if he could live with himself and the answer was no. Not unless it was for her. Then he could live with himself and bear the agony of knowing he failed the one girl he had ever loved. He thought back to all the empty words he had said over the years. Almost none of the things he said were true except for the ones about his love for Hermione. He remembers looking into so many girls eyes and saying I love you and never meaning it. They all had been nothing, but trash whores like Lavender. He drew in a light intake of air as he was caught off guard mid way through his thoughts by yet another kiss from Hermione. She then walked into her classroom with a soft nod of agreement and in a small and soft voiced the words.

"I understand Draco. I'll try as hard as I can". She had vanished into the classroom and Draco hurried to his. He loved her so much and could not wait to kill Ron. Who knew that his love for a muggleborn would make it so he could kill that annoying Ron with a reasonable excuse. Yes, Ron was going to suffer more than he had made Hermione and Draco was going to make sure of that. Hermione had now regained her former radiance and happiness. Maybe, things would wind up well after all she contemplated.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Please point out any spelling or other errors I make. Please give recommendations and overall let me know what you think. Try to keep it positive though. Tell friends if you know they like Dramione and if you know of any good Dramione fanfics tell me through pm! (:

Chapter 4: Becoming A Malfoy

Hermione had been with Draco for two and there relationship was very romantic. It was still on a stand still and she had the feeling it was because of her cautiousness along with Draco's planning. She knew he was up to something, but as to what she had no clue. He looked at her and took in a light breath of air as they sat next to the black lake. She looked into his eyes and he reciprocated the look of admiration. He had a look of worry or anxiousness as he stared out onto the lake.

He needed her to understand and not only that, but to an extent except Malfoy life. He did not want her to stop caring about house elves or even other muggle borns/muggles. He just wanted her to be used to the luxury, the danger, the name, and of course the exile that came with the Malfoy name. All the people who looked at the Malfoy's saw people who were stuck up bastards or someone that they could make money or alliances with to achieve some sort of advantage. The Malfoy's had no true friends. All they had was family and for Hermione that would likely be limited. He knew that once Dumbledore was killed all the assets of his father's would be his by Voldemort's demand and that Voldemort would allow him and Hermione to be together. He just was not sure if Hermione would understand. In fact he had been speaking with Dumbledore and he requested two things. The first things was to pretend to try and kill him and allow professor Snape to kill him and the second was to allow Potter to beat him in one fight as soon as possible afterwards. He was sure it could be arranged, but it could not be faked. It had to look and seem real. The only person Draco would tell is Hermione. He looked at her again and knew he had to lay out the horrid news. He hated to ruin the moment like that, but he cleared his throat anyway.

"Hermione I must tell you something of major importance. Only you must know of it until it is over. First Dumbledore has requested that I pretend to kill him in the process let Snape kill him the professor is on it as well". He watched as a look of horror washed over Hermione's face and then held her in his arms. "I am so sorry. I am to disarm the Headmaster and then have Snape to kill him. After that Potter must think of me as evil and disarm me or beat me in some sort of wizarding fight. He did not say why, but he did say that it needed to be sincere and as quick as possible. It has something to do with some sort of complicated magic. I must play my role, but I do not want you to think less of me or Snape." He looked away now a faint blush on his face " The last thing is a simple request really. I have it arranged so that after all this happens the dark lord will allow me to keep you with me in my estate as my wife or lover. We are allowed to have kids and so on. I would like to mention that if he does win this fight and takes over you wont be able to leave me without you and are possible children being slaughtered. I will receive all my family's wealth after Dumbledore is dead, so money is not a problem. You have to stay with me and over the break and stuff stay with me too please? I just want to make sure you are safe...". He trailed of and looked into her eyes with a bashful look on his face as he realized how long he had been talking. He took a small intake of breath again and watched for a response. Hermione let out quite little sobs in his arms and then pulled away.

"I understand and if I have to I'll help in secret of course. I'll stay with you and I love you so much. I'll tell Ron and Harry only that even when the war breaks out I am allowed to be with you and that is what I will do". The confidence in her voice was strong as she rubbed his cheek with adoring eyes. "Who knew my knight in shining armor was disguised as an evil villain. You are going to be part of the reason the good side wins and I am so proud of you". Draco blushed and looked away slightly embarrassed.

Before they knew it time had flew by and it was time for their break for Christmas. Hermione looked Draco in the eyes as they sat next to each other in the great hall at the Slytherin table. They received many glares and many compliments from Dumbledore. Hermione wondered if she could ask something of Draco that was rather drastic. She bit down on her lip hard as contemplated it for a while and finally asked.

"For part of the time we spend together during Christmas is there any chance that we could go see my family. It may be the last time I ever see them and only time you can meet them". She looked down as she was on the verge of tears and then looked back at Draco who seemed sympathetic. He held her to his chest and ran his hand gently across her hair in a petting motion. Earning a small giggle from his beloved. It was so odd for the two of them and they had no idea what was ahead, but they wanted to try. He nodded slowly and let out a soft murmur.

"Of course Hermione. I may even propose to you and ask your father for your hand in marriage. I know it seems rushed, but it just may save your life and if you decide you don't want me as a husband even if we are married I'll let you have lovers. You wont have to have kids with me or even talk to me, but I'd like to try and make it work...". Hermione had heard enough blabbing and kissed him on the lips. Yeah he was getting ahead of himself, but she liked the idea. She held the soft, warm, and slightly wet kiss for a second. She then pulled away only to nod a slow yes. She was willing to be a Malfoy if it was for Draco. She might not even have to obliterate her parents they stayed in each other's arms until it was time for them to leave. They paused for a moment and then Hermione wrote a hasty letter to her parents. It read:

Dear Mom & Dad,

I am sorry I won't be there the whole week, but for part of it me and my boyfriend will be coming to see you. I'll send an owl when that time comes and I hope you have a lovely christmas.

-Love your daughter,

Hermione.

She then rolled it up and tied it to the birds leg hastily. It of course reached her parents that day with a happy response and a welcoming one for Draco came back. Unlike the response she received from his family. As they got of the train and saw Draco's family he had her walk five feet directly behind him and had his arms spread out and spoke to his mother and father. She watched as yelling and screaming began to erupt. She swore lucius was going to hex her, but Draco had already had his wand out with a look that could kill. She could not quite make out what they were saying because of all the noise, but she knew it was something along the lines of her being an unworthy mudblood. She imagined the hell she had so willingly chosen for herself. Soon it settled down and the only words she could hear was very shocking.

"God damn it father you are not the man of this family anymore and I make the decisions. Now back of now! She will be in my part of the manor and we will be holding a ball soon in her honor. Do you understand?! I will have it known that she is mine and untouchable! War or no war! I will not even blink an eye before killing you if I find out you even so much as made a nasty looking face at her!". At this Hermione slowly walked up and distanced Draco away slightly. Never in her life had she heard such a thing before. No one she had ever known would have been willing to kill their parents or hold a ball for her? She was shocked at this. He was really prince charming. He was the best man she could ever ask for. He had figured everything out, provided her with a chance at a happy future, and made her life all around better. She could not understand why of all people though he had done it for her. She just held him as they left in a car and then went through flew to the manor.

Of course she saw all the beautiful object and items spread around the manor and marveled at it. She was truly amazed by how large it could be. She was escorted by Draco and he looked at her happily as she followed him. Her face had a look of awe that was unmistakable. She held his hand and they soon entered a room that was his. She put down her things. She had noticed no house elves tried to help her and would bet it was because they were not allowed to or did not want to because of her blood status. She lied down in Draco's cozy bed and sighed then looked at him. It was kind of awkward, but she liked being there with him. He smiled and held her in his arms. He would tell her about the details of her stay in the morning.

The morning came and Draco was surprised to discover Hermione was not an early riser. Not unless she had a good book to read and when she did she would be grumpy for long periods of time till about the middle of the day. He watched her carefully and then smiled. She was beautiful and he wanted her to know this about herself. He smiled and then looked around in deep thought. He was going to have her help arrange her ball and of course he was going to have her know where she should and should not go in the house. He honestly did not care it was his parents he knew would care. He sighed for now she could still be hurt and he did not want to risk that. She for now would only be allowed outside his area's of the house, the main room, and by the front door, and then of course during the ball the ball room and dinning area was allowed. He thought about how lovely she was and how she deserved a proper courting. Unlike what Krum and Weasley had done. Krum better, but still know where near worthy of Hermione's affection. He still did not feel any amount of courting or love could make him worthy of his Hermione Granger or anyone worthy for that matter. He of course told her where she could and could not go. He wondered if he should tell her that silly mushy part about even a ball or any kind of courting could or would never be enough for her. He of course chose not to because he was slightly worried she would not take it seriously or she would tease him. He then needed to escort her around the manor to where she could be unsupervised. Anywhere else he told her she needed him with her. He also told her that she could ask the house elves for anything. She argued with this until he gave her a very stern looked and explained because she could not move freely around without him she would often need the house elves help or she could be risking both of their lives. She agreed and they proceeded.

They walked through Draco's room first as he showed her the walk in closet and the large bathroom. He smirked at her amazement and noticed the look of slight anger as she made comments on how it seemed counter productive to have a walk in closet with the works and then a dresser. Of course she would say that he thought to himself. Hermione did only believe in functionality. The wood was ebony and the tile silver in color. There was dark green satin sheets and green and silver blankets with silver pillow cases. Some body pillows, some special head pillows, and other normal pillows. Then there was drapes of dark green all around the bed. The posts had green emeralds inside them with a few diamonds. The she looked at the dresser which was a was an ebony color with simple black handles that had a complicated swirl design. She saw a body length mirror that matched as well. She then walked into and saw the walk in closet contained magical organizers and was literally endless. You could add as much clothing as you wanted because it had obviously been charmed. She then headed for the bathroom. Their bathtub was the size of a large pool and put the hogwarts prefects bath to shame. It had thousands of scents to pick from in soap. The soap would change colors and the lighting was adjustable. It was styled with a beautiful opening on the ceiling with a starry night where the stars flickered and the wind moved. It was the only the sky part and then the rest was a dark blue brick wall that led to glass windows up high in the room that contained images of fish swimming or sometimes mermaids. She saw there was also a amazing looking shower and loads of cosmetics. She was starting to get annoyed and envious. They soon left to go down a hall to the left till he reached a part of the hall where he cast a magical red line on the floor. Telling her if she saw that never to cross without him. He then told her anywhere inside the red lines was fair game. He showed her a library the size of five of the hogwarts libraries and then showed her a kitchen. A lounge, extra guest rooms, a sewing room/fitting room, a wine cellar, bed chambers/master bedroom, basements/torture rooms, and lastly secret compartment where they make potions and keep forbidden objects. Of course this was only for his part of the house and he always closed of the end of a his ward with a red line. He just prayed nobody tried to hurt Hermione in the meantime.

Hermione spent most her days afterward in the library or bonding with Draco. She was so pleased as to how everything was going and the most shocking part was all the gifts she was being showered with. He kept asking her opinions on dresses and on jewelery. He would discuss books and other affairs with her as well. It was almost like a fairy tale except it was not a fairy tale and Hermione knew this. She had an odd feeling about it all. Was she changing into someone she was not meant to be? All the glamour and refinement never was like her despite her being the closest to refined out of all the Gryffindors. She shut the book and slowly swept hair out her face. The next day would be christmas and she new a proposal was coming as well. She then left to go to the bathroom and realized she was lost. She tried to avoid crossing the red line, but she was about to have an accident inside the Malfoy manor. She could see across one of the red lines a bathroom. She looked around and ran for it and entered. Nobody was inside it and she sighed in relief at that aspect. She had taken a huge risk to go into lucius's part of the mannor. Of course she had no idea whose part it was. She locked the door and quickly used the bathroom. She then heard a gentle knock that was still stern. She knew if had to either be Draco or Lucius. She shut her eyes and prayed unsure who she would rather. A voice rang out very sternly.

"Is that Draco or Narcissa in there? God damn it please hurry up! You should know this is my personal bathroom!". She was going to die inside there was no escape. She had already long since been done before he arrived in fact she was going to leave before he had knocked. She took in a deep breath and opened the door just enough to see a look of utter shock and repulsion on his face. The look soon twisted into one of complete rage. He pushed open the door and shut it. Hermione was trapped. She had left her wand on Draco's dresser. She was backed into a wall and looked at him in terror. Her voice came out with the sound of fear and desperation riddle throughout it.

"I am so sorry sir. I-I just saw a bathroom and entered. I had no idea it was your bathroom". She knew he was aware of the border Draco had put up which meant she knowingly went to his bathroom. He looked as if he was going to kill her. He stepped closer which caused her to press her back against the wall as if it would give way to a magical exit of some sort. She wished she was that lucky, but instead here she stood between Lucius Malfoy and a wall. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back causing it to hit the wall. A snarl on his face as he looked at her. His voice deep and menacing. "I do not know what my son sees in you, but I am sure I can remedy that problem. You have given me a perfect excuse for me to as well". He then looked her up and down as if looking at some sort of food. He licked his lips his voice near a whisper. "I've used mudblood pussy before and yes it feels good, but it is sort of like beastality. They are nothing more then animals that should at best be treated as pets". This caused Hermione to struggle as hard she could against him. She did not want to be the girl who found herself being taken advantage of by her future husband's father. He smirked and pressed against her and hummed. "I would never take their virginity though the blood would make me unclean. Instead I take something like and extremely large stick and bewitch it so it will move in and out. The I just clean her up and play with her. It is so much fun and I love hurting them like they deserve. I also love proving to them they are animals by making them enjoy it. Hmm I am think of taking you for Draco I might even risk being sullied by your blood for my sons sake". He watched as Hermione looked as though she would be sick and he then pulled back a fist. He struck her hard leaving a large bruise and blood everywhere. "You should be grateful someone of my caliber would even consider doing it with you. Consider it a favor you filthy little mudblood". She broke down into sobs and he started to strip her down. She of course struggled and he only managed to get off her shirt. He took in the sight for just a second to long. She ran leaving behind her shirt and hoped nobody saw. She made it out into the hall and all the way to Draco's room. She panted for air and collapsed into Draco's bed. She again broke down into tears as she sat there shirtless. Draco came in hours later to find her passed out injured and shirtless with a tear stained face. His anger boiled over and he took a deep breath. He knew his father had done this. He lied next to Hermione had already started planning his father's demise.

Author's note: Next chapter will contain lots of gore! Yeah no more ron or lucius!


End file.
